Et paf, ça a fait des chocapic!
by Wrathy
Summary: Délire. GROS délire. quand les homonculus et des alchimistes se reconvertissent dans l'alimentaire, ça donne ça...


Fiction Fullmétal Alchemist : Et paf ! Ca a fait des Chocapics !

Disclaimer : FMA n'est pas à moi, snif !

Auteur : Wrathy.

Impressions : ce n'est que ma deuxième fiction, je sens qu'elle va être courte, et je remercie ceux qui auront le courage de la lire et surtout ceux qui me l'on inspirée (Lulu et Sloth) ! Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

La scène se déroule un soir de semaine dans un petit appartement à côté de central. Le lieutenant Hugues comme tous les soirs de semaine regarde le journal télévisé avec sa femme après avoir couché sa petite fille adorée et mangé le délicieux et copieux repas que son cordon bleu de femme lui a préparé (mais il faut préciser que le weekend aussi il regarde le journal télévisé, là c'était juste pour donner une ambiance… enfin bref !). Et comme tous les soirs de semaine il fait son commentaire intérieur.

Journal de vingt-heures. Comme d'habitude à côté du bilan du massacre d'Ishbal ; les magouilles des militaires pour monter en grade à coup de pot-de-vin, les dernières découvertes des alchimistes pour créer la pierre philosophale ou des chimères qui parlent ; on trouve des signes de reconstruction sociale tel l'essor commercial avec la création de nouvelles entreprises. D'ailleurs il y a peu Chocapic _des céréales que ma petite puce adore, il faudra que je lui en achète_ a été rachetée par un groupe de sept personnes déterminées à faire fonctionne leur nouvelle entreprise avec dix personnes.

Malgré le peu de personnes à y travailler le directeur, un certain Monsieur Pride, un homme très souriant, avait l'air optimiste. Il a dit : « Les membres de l'entreprise et moi-même nous connaissons depuis longtemps et il n'y a aucune chance de rupture pour problèmes internes. De plus nous avons un point commun, du moins pour sept d'entre nous, moi y compris, qui nous rapproche. Je ne dirais rien sur ce point commun sinon nos concurrents vont se l'appliquer et nous n'en aurions plus ce qui serait bien embêtant car ce serait trop facile et nous nous ennuierions. J'aime tout comme mes compagnons quand il y a un défi à relever sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt pour nous à investir dans cette usine de céréales chocolatées. » C'est un discours un peu bizarre mais il doit bien avoir ses raisons pour l'affirmer, il est tout de même le directeur et c'est lui la tête pensante principale. Il doit ouvrir l'œil et le bon !

Ensuite ils ont interviewé la secrétaire du directeur, Madame Sloth, qui elle aussi semblait confiante en leurs capacités. Pour preuve elle a affirmé : « Monsieur Pride a l'habitude de diriger ses employés d'une main de fer ; ce qui permet d'éviter les troubles internes. De plus l'équipe est très soudée, ils se connaissent tous depuis longtemps et s'entendent très bien. Et puis si ce n'avait pas été le cas Monsieur Pride aurait choisi d'autres associés, ils sont si faciles à trouver. Pour ma part je lui en ai recommandé deux, ce sont mes fils et il peut avoir confiance en eux car ils sont tous les deux fiables à cent pour cent et extrêmement efficaces. La seule chose qui m'angoisse un peu, c'est que je suis très, très paresseuse et tout le travail qui m'attend me fatigue d'avance ! » C'est un peu redondant par rapport à ce qu'a dit le directeur, mais bon ! Après tout c'est sa secrétaire et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit en accord avec son patron car c'est elle le contact entre les employés et le patron !

Après ça a été le tour de la coordonnatrice des opérations, Mademoiselle Lust, elle, elle m'a vraiment impressionné ! Pour distribuer les emplois du temps, les informations et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la paperasse, elle accroche des bouts de papiers au bout de ses ongles et elle les fait pousser (les ongles pas les bouts de papier) en direction de leur(s) destinataire(s). C'est une technique rudement efficace, je me demande dans quelle école elle a été formée ! A part cette démonstration pour le moins surprenante elle a juste fait remarquer que ce serait encore plus intéressant si les membres de l'entreprise ou si les concurrents était plus jolis garçons. Parce qu'à part une seule personne ce sont tous des grands baraqués, des difformes, des informes, des psychopathes ou nabots. » Serait-ce une allusion comique à un film ou un livre ? En tout cas l'essentiel est qu'elle soit efficace car elle est un maillon important de la chaîne que forme cette entreprise !

Puis ils ont enchaîné avec le chef comptable, Monsieur Greed, un drôle de numéro. Il a dit pratiquement sans reprendre son souffle ce qui est un exploit digne d'entrer dans le livre des records : « J'ai demandé à m'occuper de tout ce qui touche aux finances parce que je veux avoir l'argent, je veux être riche, je veux … Qu'est ce que je veux encore ? Ah ! Oui ! Je veux aussi détourner l'argent des salaires pour être encore plus riche. Je veux avoir une grande maison, avec un grand bar pour recevoir tous mes amis qu'ils soient humains ou non et vivant ou non ! Je veux faire la fête, je veux que ce soit Noël pour voler tous les cadeaux du Père Noël et pour manger de la dinde ! Et c'est à peu près tout pour l'instant.» Plutôt avide comme personnage ; ses parents l'on certainement mal élevé et devaient lui passer tous ses désirs ! Enfin à partir du moment qu'il ne passe pas vraiment à l'acte, ses camarades de travail ne risquent pas grand chose.

A partir de cet instant le directeur s'est proposé de faire visiter la fabrique. Il a mené, pendant un laps de temps interminable, les journalistes à travers un dédale de couloirs dont les murs étaient recouverts de matériaux étranges tel de la pierre sur laquelle dégoulinait une substance rouge légèrement intrigante qui s'est ensuite transformée en une paroi rouge vif mais ce n'était pas du rubis ; de plus les murs étaient ornés de cercles dans lesquels ont distinguait différents motifs. Il a dit que c'était les alchimistes qui travaillent avec eux qui se sont chargés de la décoration et qu'il ne comprend presque rien à tous ces étranges signes. Puis ils sont arrivés sur un rail de chemin de fer.

« C'est Wrath qui s'occupe du transport des rochers de chocolats entre la mine et les locaux de transformation. Nous voulons que la fabrication soit la plus rapide possible c'est pourquoi nous avons fait déplacer les entrepôts à côté de la mine la plus rentable et nous déménagerons si la source se tarit » a signalé le directeur. Faut reconnaître que c'est pas bête! C'est comme pour moi, ce serait plus pratique si l'école de mon petit lapin en sucre était dans le même quartier que mon bureau. Les journalistes ont demandé combien d'ouvriers il y avait à la mine. Monsieur Pride a dit qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui fait à la fois le transporteur et l'extracteur de chocolat.

Et juste à ce moment un wagon remplit à ras bord de chocolat leur est passé devant à pleine vitesse ! Tous les journalistes se sont précipitée à sa suite car le directeur leur avait fait attendre le mystérieux Wrath à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment qu'il venait de leur faire visiter. Quand j'ai vu un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes s'extraire de la coque du wagon j'ai été, tout comme les journalistes, estomaqué (ça doit être pire vu en vrai) ! Monsieur Pride est alors arrivé tranquillement et a expliqué calmement, et toujours souriant, que Wrath (le gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes) peut se transmuter avec tout ce qu'il veut. En gros de cette manière ils n'auront jamais aucun problème technique sauf si Wrath se met en grève. Mais il y a peu de chances pour que ça se produise, car apparemment il obéit à tout ce que Madame Sloth lui demande.

Le pire c'est qu'à ce moment de la visite nous n'étions pas encore au bout de nos surprises. En effet au bout du rail il y avait un homme habillé en rouge. Il a dit s'appeler Zolf Kimblee et qu'il était un des alchimistes associés avec Monsieur Pride. Un journaliste lui a demandé quel était son rôle dans l'entreprise ; il a répondu avec un sourire aux lèvres : « Je suis chargé de la phase un de transformation du chocolat. Voyez plutôt. Le rocher de chocolat est amené jusqu'à ce promontoire au-dessus de cette grosse marmite (dans les dix mètres de diamètre et cinq de hauteur) ; ensuite je m'approche du rocher, je tape mes mains les unes contre les autres, puis, je les pose dessus et je fais éclater le rocher en plein de petits morceaux. Ca fait un joli bruit ! Les morceaux tombent dans la marmite et le reste c'est avec les collègues en bas qu'il faut voir. » Après il a ajouté que ça marchait tout le temps sauf quand le chef comptable venait lui faire diverses propositions de perversion morale et physique. Je suppose qu'il faisait allusion au fait que l'agent comptable veuille l'acoquiner avec lui pour faire des détournements de fonds. Il a raison de résister bien que ce soit dur et que la tentation soit grande, je l'approuve totalement. Il faut absolument qu'il continue comme ça !

Ensuite le directeur a conduit les journalistes en bas, à côté du feu de la marmite. Ce devait être une vraie fournaise surtout quand on connaît celui qui est chargé de maintenir le feu allumé. C'était Roy ! Il avait disparu, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne venait plus à central ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Et bien il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Il s'est reconverti dans l'industrie et vraisemblablement il s'y plaît. Je suis content qu'il ait laissé tomber le métier d'alchimiste d'état, il n'est vraiment pas bâtit pour ce genre de métier stressant. Le point positif c'est que le lieutenant Hawkeye ne le cherchera plus désespérément partout. Je sens que Roy va passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand elle viendra le voir. De plus à côté de lui il y avait Edward Elric qui était lui aussi porté manquant à l'appel ! Edward faisait pousser des champs de blés, grâce à l'alchimie, sur lesquels le chocolat bouillant contenu dans la marmite était versé. Et Paf ! Ca faisait des Chocapics !

Le directeur a dit que ces deux maillons essentiels (Edward et Roy) dans la chaîne de production de leurs céréales chocolatées étaient sous la direction d'un haut coordonnateur, Monsieur Envy. Ce curieux personnage passait son temps à changer de déguisement à une vitesse ultra rapide et à lancer des phrases d'encouragement tel « Plus vite Fullmétal nabot ! » ou « Ne faiblit pas briquet ambulant » pour stimuler ses subordonnés. Roy et Edward ont de la chance d'avoir un supérieur si dévoué à leur bien être. Pourtant, Monsieur Envy a déploré qu'ils étaient peu reconnaissant envers ses efforts inouïs pour les distraire. Je ne suis pas étonné : la gratitude n'est pas leur principale qualité à ces deux là !

Enfin Monsieur Pride a montré aux journalistes comment ils s'assuraient de la qualité de leurs céréales. Dans un petit local légèrement à l'écart, il y avait un bonhomme très enveloppé, entouré d'emballages vides de Chocapics. « Gluttony est chargé de vérifier que notre production est mangeable par nos destinataires, ces charmants bambins qui font la joie de leurs géniteurs et de notre entreprise ! » a expliqué Monsieur Pride Après ces dernières paroles le reportage s'est arrêté, signalant par la même occasion la fin du journal télévisé et de mon monologue intérieur.

Et aussi la fin de cette courte fiction qui est tout de même plus longue que ce que je pensais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Enfin finie ! Je demande aux personnages de FMA qui sont concernés dans cette fiction de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ; surtout à Ed et Roy. Pardon ! (Pour Roy ça me dérange quand même un peu moins que pour Eddie).


End file.
